


Voice

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Series: Amethyst Skin & Sapphire Eyes [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Lotor loves Lance's voice a lot, M/M, Moaning, Talking, Voice Kink, i think, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: Lance had a lovely voice. Lotor loves it.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I need sleep.

Lance had a lovely voice. Lotor loved it.

It was

Quite nice to hear him

Talk, because it always had this upbeat tone

To it, that always kept

Him intrigued, no matter how boring the

Subject was. Lotor

Liked to hear him laugh with it. It was like

Hearing soft, light

Bells chiming in the wind, and you couldn't

Help but join in with

Him. However, Lotor absolutely loved to hear

Him moan with it.

It was like hearing a seraph sing; there could

Not possibly be a

Sound more holy than the one Lance made

When he rode his

Cock the locker rooms, his breaths short and

Quick, his whimpers

Immediately hushed up as he tried so hard

Not to cry out loud,

Lest everyone hear them from outside. Or

When he sang

Out so nicely when they were alone in his

Bedroom, as

Lotor drove into him nice and deep, hard and

Fast, leaving Lance with nothing to do but squirm beneath

Him, screaming

Out with pleasure, to his heart's content, until his

Voice ran raw and

Disappeared for a day or two. That was the

Only downside to

It all. They didn't mind though. Lance would

Get it back soon.

But yes, Lance had a lovely voice. Lotor loved

It.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Constructive criticism is as well.


End file.
